


Honey, I'm Good

by Sammyy16



Series: SongFics [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ?????, Alcohol, Attempted Seduction, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, M/M, Not Cheating, One Shot, Open Relationships, Romance, Songfic, changki rise, i dont even like kiho, kihyun is a loyal hoe, lowkey kiho, ofc the most important tag, wonho is a thirsty ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyy16/pseuds/Sammyy16
Summary: Kihyun drinks at bars, Wonho seduces at bars, both head over heels in love with someone else.Based off the song Nah, Honey I'm Good in which a loyal man fights off temptation and stays loyal.





	Honey, I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea a long ass time ago but finally fleshed it out.
> 
> Haven't written in a while so this is more of a comeback piece in which I try to reclaim my dead passion for writing head cannons. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Kihyun slowly swirled his drink as he watched people dance and grind on each other. Countless strobe lights flashed over bodies moving hypnotically to the rhythm. Despite sitting far away from the dance floor, he could still smell the scent of sweat and intoxication. He deeply sighed as he thought this bar was no good, too many obscenities and frivolous lads hitting on him. All Kihyun wanted was a relaxing bar to pass time in while he waited for his baby to come home. Friday evenings were always the busiest times for Changkyun causing him to come home later then Kihyun would want. Waiting in an empty apartment just made him lonesome and impatient, so Kihyun would find himself at different bars trying to find the right ambient. Not to mention the alcohol was great company.

But a handsome man such as himself would attract many unwanted flies forcing him to move locations multiple times and tonight seemed to be one of those nights. Kihyun slowly sipped his drink as he watched a stranger walk up to him. Loud music pumped in the background as Kihyun realized this was the fifth man to approach him tonight but the first to catch his eye. Kihyun smiled over the rim of his glass as he checked the man out. A buff, muscled body encapsulated in a tight fitted shirt with strong defined biceps. Lowering his glance he could see even tighter jeans trying to hold in the man’s taut buttocks and barely contained package. And if it wasn’t for the darkened room, Kihyun could swear the man had heart shaped nostrils.

“Do you mind?” The stranger asked as he pulled back the stool beside Kihyun. 

The man was awarded a solid 9/10 in Kihyun’s mind but he was incomparable to Changkyun’s perky ass and deep, lust provoking voice. “What if I said I do mind?” Kihyun countered back pointlessly as the man had already swiftly sat down.

“Well then we’re in quite the situation.” He replied languidly as he ordered the same drink in Kihyuns hand. “The names Wonho, and yours? Unless you mind me asking that too?” Wonho questioned.

This caused Kihyun to chuckle as he too ordered a refill. “It’s Kihyun.” He answered while raising his glass to the bartender, the gold band on his ring finger sparkled in the overhead light. Kihyun noticed the surprise in Wonho’s eyes but it clearly wasn’t a deterrent for him. In fact, it only made Wonho even more interested.

“Ah a taken man, how could you already break my heart when I just gave it away?” Wonho said in an exaggerated voice, fake anguish ringing out. “But what could a married man be doing in such an establishment, looking for a quick fling?” The last part was whispered in a seductive tone as if to entice Kihyuns curious mind.

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows to express his confusion. “What? A married man can’t go out to enjoy some quality alcohol and have a good time?”

“Of course he can, but how could he have a good time all alone? Someone like me should accompany him don’t you think?”

Kihyun proceeded to raise his furrowed eyebrows as if to say someone like you? This caused Wonho to laugh loudly. “You don’t need to deny it” he said, “I saw you checking me out. Like what you see?” Wonho asked as he gently twisted his body, wanting Kihyun to fully appreciate what he saw. “Although it’s much better to touch.”

Kihyun hummed as if he was considering the proposition. Unfortunately for Wonho, Kihyun was quite the loyal man. He wouldn’t deny a handsome face when he sees one, but jumping into bed with said handsome face was not in his books. Besides, Kihyun only enjoyed Changkyuns crying face during sex. "I appreciate beauty when I see it, doesn't mean I'll let myself hoe around because of it," Ki lazily replied to the muscled man.

“_So you want to play hard to get,” _ Wonho smugly thought. It wouldn’t be the first time a so called faithful man succumbed to Wonho’s seductions. He was a god among men; no one could pass him by or hold him down. The only one who could claim him seemed to have no interest in doing so and thus, Wonho wandered around finding men to make his own self-proclaimed lover jealous. And with a beauty like Kihyun, even the model Hyungwon would feel envy. Thinking of his jealous face got Wonho kicking into action.

He lightly brushed his knee against Kihyun’s and laid his large palm on top of Kihyuns hand, covering his ring. Wonho sweetly whispered out “With me you’ll experience something you’ve never felt before; I’ll take you to heaven honey.” A man such as Wonho whispering sweet nothings in your ear while his masculine scent poured over you would certainly captivate anyone.

Kihyun faintly blushed as his slender fingers turned around to intertwine with Wonhos hand. He lowered his head in response, as if his past, cool behaviour were only a façade. Just when Wonho thought he had won Kihyun over, he felt a sudden pain in his hand. Quickly taking back the hand that was grasped in Kihyuns, he yelped when he saw the finger shaped bruises already forming. How could such a short statured man have such strength? Wonho thought as he glared at the smirking Kihyun. The beautiful man was not looking oh so beautiful in Wonhos eyes right now.

“This honey already has a honey at home,” Kihyun casually replied as he flexed his arm. This man named Wonho must actually be quite sensitive to pain; he didn’t even tighten his grip that strongly.

Wonho cursed out as he couldn’t comprehend why or how he was just rejected. He deeply exclaimed, “Have you seen me? Do you know who you’re saying no to? You won’t ever get a chance like this again!” He tried to persuade Kihyun.

Kihyun only scoffed as he got up to pay the bill and leave. As much as Wonho was eye candy, he couldn’t give him the kind of pleasure Changkyun gave him, physically and emotionally. And the numerous marks on his neck indicated Wonho was a troublesome fellow; Kihyun would rather not get involved.

Seeing the man get up and wanting to leave, Wonho grabbed onto him and mentally raised a white flag. “Alright, I concede,” he regretfully said as he came up with a new plan. He really didn’t want to go home empty handed without anything to show off to Hyungwon with, even a picture would be fine. “How about this taken man gives me some love advice? It seems like you’ve got it figured out.”

“You have a lover?” Kihyun asked with a shocked face. It didn’t seem like a wild man like Wonho would have someone tying him down.

Seeing him sit back down, Wonho sighed as he chugged down his drink and ordered 2 more shots for the both of them. “Friends with benefits, fuck buddies, crush I fuck, whatever you wanna call it.” He explained with a trace of sadness in his voice.

“An open relationship with an unrequited love, can’t relate,” was the arrogant reply Wonho received from Kihyun. All the gentleness that caught Wonhos eyes at first seemed to be disappearing with every word coming out of Kihyuns mouth.

“Well then Mr. I’m so happy in my relationship I won’t even cheat, what would you do if you were in such a predicament?” The person you liked agreed to go out with you on the condition that they could sleep with whoever they want. If he could have Hyungwon nothing else should matter right? It was only later that Wonho realized he was a fool for agreeing.

Kihyun put his hands on his chin as if he were deep in thought but the answer he gave was “only I could satisfy my honey, there would never be such a condition.”

Frustrated, Wonho slammed his fist on the counter while shouting, “Honey this, honey that, let me see this damn honey of yours!” As if waiting for this cue, Kihyun pulled out a picture of Changkyun on his phone to showcase. He resembled a proud mother showing of their cute child.

Taking the phone from Kihyuns hand, Wonho carefully examined the picture of the young youth. Shiny black hair and a strong jaw, but his eyes exuded innocence and his pouty lips puckered out in a sulkily fashion. He was wrapped up tight in a blanket, looking like he was just bullied. Wonho couldn’t deny that he was a very very cute boy. Lost in the boys dark eyes, Wonho accidently swiped left on the phone to see a rated R picture that caused his breath to hitch. The same face was now blushing bright red in between a pair of thighs, those pouty lips wrapped tight around a monstrous body part, liquid flowing out from the corner of his mouth down his neck to linger on his perky nipples. The dark eyes now had clear tears spilling out and reflected a deep erotic desire. There was no way this could be the same boy from the last picture, the duality was mind numbing. Wonho could feel his manhood getting hotter and tighter.

While licking his lips, he returned the phone in a daze and hoarsely said out “You know what, I’d be down for a threesome.”

Looking at his own phone, anger filled Kihyuns expression as he got up and viciously kicked Wonho in the shins. “Hasn’t anyone taught you not to swipe on someone else's phone?!” He yelled out as he shoved the phone in his pocket then started to leave the bar. There was no way Kihyun could continue a conversation with someone that saw Changkyun like that, and he was to blame for getting overly enthusiastic about his cute lover.

Wonho grabbed the shockingly strong man again as he cried out “Sorry, it was a joke! That picture is already wiped clean from my memory. I swear!” Only Wonho himself knew if that truly was the case or not. He was out here trying to seduce others but it felt like he was the one that got seduced tonight.

“What do you want now?” Kihyun angrily asked as he struggled to leave.

“You got to brag about your man now let me do the same,” he replied as he got the man to sit down for the nth time. Wonho showed off his own HD photos of Hyungwon. The tall man was also very exquisitely handsome; no wonder he could wrap someone like Wonho around his finger.

Kihyun nodded as if he approved but commented “he’s indeed quite good looking but my honey is clearly the best.”

To which Wonho replied, “A foursome then?”

Before Kihyun could get the chance to beat the man up, he received a text from Changkyun. “You’re not home yet?"

“Is that your hot- I mean your honey?” Wonho correctly asked.

Kihyun hadn’t realized how much time he had wasted with Wonho and completely missed the arrival of his own lover. Disgusted with himself, he quickly left leaving some parting words.

“The only thing I can tell you is to stop sleeping around and go seduce your crush the good ol’ fashioned way with some romance and if that doesn’t work then just give him the fucking of his life so he won’t need another man. You’ve got one hell of a body, use it!” Lifting his class to clink against Wonhos, Kihyun called out cheerfully, “cheers to faithfulness!”

With that Kihyun left the man he just got acquainted with to go straight home to the one who already had all of his love. Wonho on the other hand sat around for a bit before quietly driving to a minimalistic but elegant apartment. He entered the code and walked right in.

“Hey babe it’s me, let’s talk.” 

**********

In a dark apartment Kihyun quietly took off his shoes and crawled into a bed filled with the warmth of another person. He lovingly cuddled with the soft boy and inhaled his fresh scent.

“You're home late today,” Changkyun mumbled as he turned around to rub his face against Kihyuns chest, tucking his head underneath his lovers chin. Kihyun softly kissed Changkyuns soft hair and nibbled on his ear, making the younger man quietly moan. Its been a long day since Kihyun saw Kyun, he needed recharging.

“I met a very handsome but annoying man at a bar today,” he casually whispered to Changkyun.

Sleepily Kyun asked “Who’s the better looking one?”

“Of course it’s my baby,” Kihyun confidently replied as he smothered Changkyun with soft kisses.

From the corner of his eyes to the tip of his nose, trailing down his sensitive nape and travelling back up to capture his lips. Changkyun could lightly taste the alcoholic drink Kihyun just had as their two tongues intertwined. Ki's hands had already swiftly reached under Kyuns pjs to caress his soft waist. He sighed deeply from the pleasure of having Kihyuns hands on him. His moans drove Kihyun wild as he unbuttoned Kyuns top to expose his perky nipples. They stood up and shivered from the sudden cold air, the trembling an invitation in Kihyuns eyes. He opened his mouth to cover one of the beads, biting and pulling at it till it too matched Changkyuns swollen lips. 

"I'd like to meet this man who you find handsome but annoying." Changkyun breathed out when Kihyun finally let go of his swollen nipples. 

This sentence seemed to trigger Kihyun as he aggressively bit Kyuns neck, leaving dark bite marks. "No way! If you did he'd definitely try to snatch you away from me and have threesomes." 

Changkyun laughed at that as he wrapped his arms around Kihyuns neck to whisper in his ears with his deep, magnetic voice. "I might just take him up on his offer if you don't make up for coming back late." He bent his knee to poke at Kihyuns hard member and invoke his lust. 

Kihyun then thoroughly loved Changkyun all night long, leaving every inch of his body marked and numb with pleasure. 

Changkyun was already halfway into dreamland by the time Kihyun had him cleaned up. He sleepily told Kihyun to tell him the whole story in the morning. His trust in Ki was unbreakable and so Kyun had a blissful sleep in his lovers’ arms. It didn’t matter how many people hit on Kihyun or tried to seduce him, at the end of the day he would always return back home to his honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> "whispers" gimme that feedback <3


End file.
